Foehn Revolt
Haihead Wings of Coronia Last Bastion |tactics = Technological supremacy |arsenal = * Foehn Arsenal * Chinese and Pacific Front arsenal (Origins) |troops = Mentioned to be few |leader = Yunru |capital = * None (Origins) * Somewhere in Alaska (primary headquarters?) * Coronia (mobile headquarters) }} The Foehn Revolt is an army consisting of advanced, futuristic units that are individually powerful but also expensive, restricting the number of troops they can field at a time. They are added as the fourth faction in Mental Omega version 3.3. History The Foehn, before it was known as such after the Mental Omega War, was originally supposed to be a technologically advanced army under China who uses completely separate equipment from the rest of the Soviet Union, which includes EMP, cybernetics, nanotechnology and weather manipulation technologyThread of Dread briefing, and is planned to take part in China's future invasion of Russia. Development of weapons for the army is spearheaded by the young brilliant scientist Yunru under the assistance of Kanegawa Industries following China's occupation of Japan and the battle at Primorsky Krai, with the researches are centered on facilities in Xinjiang, Kashmir and Hidaka Mountains. After the Epsilon Army, led by the enigmatic Yuri, wages war against both the Allies and the Soviets, Yunru realized that they are a major threat to mankind and the world since their ability to control the minds of others are highly dangerous, for it is most likely why the Third World War broke out, and at worst, could led into a global mind control scenario. Yunru apparently noticed that there are someone else who pulled the strings from behind the scenes, and she subsequently decides to "do what must be done"Kill the Messenger briefing by fighting the Epsilon and this "true enemy" with her own way through all the technologies she had developed so far and support from elements of the Chinese and Pacific Front forces who are willing to aid her cause. At some point during the Mental Omega War, Rashidi, the leader of the Scorpion Cell which supposedly sided with the Epsilon, secretly approached Yunru and offered his cooperation and, surprisingly, a MIDAS warhead in exchange for her protection and technologyObsidian Sands briefing. Yunru agrees to the deal, believing that Rashidi's collaboration could be highly valuable. While finalizing her research efforts in Kashmir, the invasion of Shanghai made the Russians aware of Yunru's involvement in China's advanced weapons research. Eventually the Soviet General led an army of Confederation troops on the Kashmir facility to claim the technologies for themselves. To make things worse, the Epsilon also sent two taskforces at the same time with the Soviet General to destroy the facility. Fortunately, Yunru's ingenuity allowed her to mess around with both sides through elaborate information warfare, although the General countered them through brute force and eventually suceeding in taking over the facility. Just as the General's forces captured the facility's Mainframe however, Yunru detonates the MIDAS warhead she acquired from Rashidi earlier inside it, annihilating the facility along with the Confederation and Epsilon forces as well as denying both sides from her research and erasing any traces to her plan, which is referred to as "the great Revolt". Following the destruction of the Kashmir facility, Yunru brought along Chinese troops loyal to her and one of her masterpieces, a Centurion Siege Crawler, to escape from the Epsilon pursuers, who weren't fooled by her deception in Kashmir unlike the Soviet General. This time she does the same thing as what she had done to the General before, by employing information warfare to hinder Yuri's Proselyte from catching her, but in the end, the Proselyte managed to outmatch Yunru by destroying the Centurion with the help of Libra. Yunru flees with Libra in tow, but just before the psychic could kill her, Yunru used her Immobilizer to tamper with Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, causing the psychic to went berserk and giving Yunru enough time to escape, as well as forcing the Epsilon to bring Libra back to her senses, buying her and her followers more time. Not long afterwards, an artificial intelligence developed by Yunru, then known as VOLKNET, went online and noticed that its creator is in danger after her escape from the Epsilon, which prompts the AI to escort her out of Kashmir. However, this won't be easy, as the Epsilon still persistently pursuing Yunru while the Chinese will open fire at the Revolt's fighters because they have been alerted of a potential treason in their ranks due to the previous events. VOLKNET commanded the Revolt's fighters to guard Yunru with their lives, because her survival is necessary for the Revolt itself. Eventually, after pushing through the Chinese defenders and holding their ground against the Epsilon pursuers, the extraction is successful and Yunru is safe. After leaving Kashmir, Yunru need to reach the main Revolt army to plan their next move, but the increasing number of Chinese forces and Epsilon activity makes naval routes unsafe. As time is of the essence since who knows when Yuri will carry out his ultimate plan to initiate a worldwide mind control, Yunru ordered VOLKNET and the Revolt's sleeper cell in Kazakhstan to hijack an experimental supersonic jet as her getaway vehicle. During the operation, VOLKNET was directed to leave the Chinese forces alone, but the Epsilon forces mind-controlled them with a Psychic Beacon, forcing the Revolt to get through the Chinese. Despite the overwhelming odds, VOLKNET and the Revolt was able to secure the Ironwing, allowing Yunru to link up with the Revolt's main army. Yunru later received news that China, who became increasingly concerned of an inside treason, had placed their forces on high alert and many of their facilities under lockdown, including the Kanegawa Industries facility in Hokkaido that assisted in with her research and holds blueprints for their particle collision technology. As a result, Yunru, VOLKNET and the Revolt heads to Japan to re-establish contact with the KI facility. They succeeded in linking up with the KI facility and reinforced it by repelling the Epsilon forces who attempted to destroy the Chinese-held Seismic Stabilizer in the region. During the battle VOLKNET acquired communications data from the Epsilon base which reveals that Yuri is about to accelerate the progress of his ultimate plan, thanks to the all-out Allied invasion of the Epsilon's main base in Antarctica. With time running out quickly, Yunru and the Revolt makes haste to reach the Bering Strait and plan their next move. Technology level During their early stages the Foehn utilizes both Chinese and Pacific Front equipment provided by Yunru's Chinese followers and Japanese collaborators, particularly elements of the Kanegawa Industries who helped in her researches, as much of their eventual primary equipment are still on prototype stages, under development or remains conceptual. Among those which was used by the proto-Foehn includes what would then be known as Knightframes, Gharials, Mastodons and Jackal Racers. The Foehn Revolt possesses the most advanced and futuristic technology out of all the 4 factions. As their military doctrine is quality over quantity, their technology focuses more on extreme survivability and firepower. Nonetheless, their unmatched forces individually compensate for their expensive costs. Notable technologies utilized by the Foehn include: * Wind manipulation technology – The signature technology of Foehn. The Revolt's mastery over wind allows them to create clean power sources that surpass all but the Nuclear Reactor, increase the speed of their units significantly, and harness nature's wrath to devastate their enemies. Foehn's air force makes use of wind manipulation to hover in the air, eliminating the need for an airfield to operate effectively. The Wings of Coronia specialize in this technology and dominate the battlefield with their Spinblade-boosted units and their unrivaled air force. * Nanotechnology – Foehn makes use of nanomachines to compensate for their limited numbers and resources. Nanites are used to repair Foehn vehicles, reprocess the remnants of fallen enemies to gain additional funds, construct and protect structures, and even transform infantry units into superior forms or even give them entirely new purposes. Nanoids can also be used offensively to "devour" enemies, and use the raw materials can be used to restore Foehn infantry. Last Bastion in particular is known for utilizing this technology to the full, such as their Bison and Mastodon tanks' natural ability to repair themselves in the midst of battle. * Advanced artificial intelligence and robotics – The Foehn is superior when it comes to development of A.I.; as a result, they are known to employ multiple robotic units that are immune to Epsilon mind control, from the basic A.I. of the Teratorn to the mighty Uragan, who has shown emotions such as anger. Outside of military use, the Foehn are the pioneers of supercomputers with security systems that makes them nearly inaccessible to enemies. In fact, Foehn can break through enemy intelligence databases with little effort, thus granting them signal jamming capabilities. * Cybernetics – Most Foehn infantry aren't completely organic; they are augmented with cybernetic implants that enhance their performance in battle. * Sonic weaponry – Primarily utilized to shatter eardrums via amplified sound crystals, it is the Revolt's prime technology against infantry hordes (particularly the Epsilon's due to their emphasis on such tactics). There is also one case of sonic waves capable of wreaking havoc on aircraft as a result of further experimentation, in the form of Haihead's Shadray. Other than sound crystals, pressure lances are also prominent in the Foehn arsenal to shatter armor with ease, as seen in their Lancer and Swordfish units. * Plasma weaponry – By far one of the most devastating technologies realized by the Foehn Revolt, it has been put to great use by only the most advanced units that ensures total eradication of their foes. Such weaponry include plasma bombs, M.A.D. warheads and even plasma cutters. * Particle collision weaponry – A rarely seen but equally efficient technology, particle collider-based weaponry has only been witnessed in their Harbinger and Boidmachine epic units, but are known to wipe out entire army divisions in the blink of an eye. * Plasma railgun weaponry – A subclass of plasma weaponry, this technology boasts enormous anti-armor potential with the common flaw of a charging time before plasma railguns actually fire. This technology comes in many sizes, from the miniaturized armament of the Railguneer to the almighty Plasmerizer. * Confusion rays – Designed to cause friendly fire scenarios among their adversaries, confusion rays are one of the more support-oriented Foehn technologies. Confusion rays are known to have both single-target and multiple-target variants, in the form of the Deviatress and Irritator respectively. * Golden Rockets ''' – Superior to generic rockets and Epsilon AROs, the expensive Golden Rockets are often employed against the fragile armor of enemy aircraft, though ground-to-ground Golden Rockets have been observed as well. The Last Bastion widely use this weaponry as seen in their Sweeper and Giantsbane units. * '''Mechanized walkers – Fielded by Haihead exclusively, Foehn walkers look more human in appearance due to their bipedal attribute and were given more offensive roles than support ones, compared to their counterparts. Current applications of this technology include the Cyclops Walker and the Megalodon. * Stun weaponry – A peculiar and somewhat uncommon element of Foehn's offensive arsenal, stun weapons render unfortunate infantry helpless to the Foehn's might. They may be deployed by aerial support, grid or specialized infantry. * ReLoader – All Foehn main battle tanks are equipped with ReLoaders that give them an edge over their counterparts with a quicker firing rate; however, it seems that the tank shells do lesser damage. Subfactions Haihead Haihead appears to be Foehn's dedicated strike force, which uses maximum force for maximum effectiveness through powerful units such as Megalodons, Shadrays, Diverbees and the M.A.D.M.A.N. to deliver swift, focused and brutal attacks on enemy positions. With the help of Syncronins, it makes it even easier for Haihead to deliver fatal blows on enemy installations with ease. Wings of Coronia Focusing on aerial supremacy and rapid deployment, the Wings of Coronia can strike anywhere around the battlefield with their Pteranodons, Alanqa Skystations and Tarchia Cannons under the cover of the Harbinger. Last Bastion The Last Bastion primarily focuses on defense, using durable and powerful units such as the Mastodon and the Gharial, the former of which are capable of repairing themselves on the field, aided by the Boidmachine that can strike enemies from across the battlefield. Gallery Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_Side_4_"Foehn"_Reveal_Trailer|The reveal trailer of Foehn Revolt, which is then yet unnamed and simply known as "Side 4" Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_The_Foehn_Revolt_Official_Trailer_(2016)|The pre-release trailer showcasing Foehn Revolt Trivia * Their name refers to the [[wikipedia:Foehn wind|''foehn'' or föhn]] wind, a type of dry, warm down-slope wind in the downwind side of a mountain range. * Many of their vehicles are named after prehistoric animals. * Their symbol is actually based from the Consortium faction's in the Reign of Steel mod for Yuri's Revenge. * The Foehn Revolt was conceptualized after the Nanofiber Sync's idea and mechanics became possible with Ares DLL.https://twitter.com/speeder_mo/status/818803936664621057 * Several Foehn weaponry (confusion rays, stun guns and railguns) were previously owned by Epsilon in version 3.0 (though for the case of the confusion rays, they were known as chaos gas). References Category:Factions